Just Not Ready
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Claire finds out she's pregnant, but instead of Shane being the one who wants to run away and hide, it's her. Shane is actually strangely happy...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know this sort of thing has been done a LOT but I've always wondered what if Claire didn't want to keep the baby.**

I knew I was being childish as I sat on the bathroom floor with my eyes closed. But then I also knew what would happen if I opened them. My life would change forever, and not in a good way.

I first suspected I was pregnant two days ago, I'd started eating like a pig, even Shane had to fight me for the last taco and the mornings, which were my favourite part of the day, had become a horror of sickness. But like I said, I'd only suspected, I didn't think in a million years that it would be true.

"What's the verdict?" Eve said in a concerned voice opening the bathroom door slightly, she was the only person I'd told so far. I'm pretty sure Michael knows something's going on, but he hasn't said anything, there was no way I was going to tell Shane before I knew the truth, it would give the poor boy a heart attack to find out that he who was still growing up himself was going to me a dad. That was only one of the reasons I couldn't open my eyes, the fact that I knew he wasn't ready, but the main one was that I wasn't ready.

Before moving to Morganville my mum had sat me down and made me watch the complete first season of 'Sixteen and Pregnant', and after seeing what those girls go through, I didn't want to even go near a male for at least a week. I couldn't believe how they could be that stupid and immature, but here I was sitting on the floor in the same position.

Eve's entrance brought me out of my thoughts, and shocked me enough to look down.

But what I saw shocked me even more, two straight lines, two very clear lines that indicated positive.

"Oh My God!" I cried.

"Oh no, oh my god is bad right?" Eve shrieked.

"Very", I whispered. Then the tears started. The tears that didn't stop until I heard the front door slam shut.

Eve and I both jumped, because any loud noise in Morganville was dangerous.

"Yo! Eve, Claire, anyone?" Shane's voice seemed to beam off the walls in a loud echo that filled my ears.

I didn't know what to do. I could lie and wait to see what happened, but I knew that would only end with us both hurt. I had to tell the truth, now.

I wiped my eyes and stood up and walked away from a quiet Eve, which was really unusual. Eve always had something to say.

I stood at the top of the steps waiting for Shane to notice me. Some part of me hoped he wouldn't and I could go back and hide of the bathroom floor with Eve.

But it was now or never.

"Shane, we really need to talk", I said in a voice stronger than I thought I could manage right now.

Shane also was weirdly quiet. In descended the rest of the stairs one at a time, maybe lingering a little longer than needed. I sat on the love seat, with Shane following me like a little puppy. He still hadn't said anything.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. I was going to take this slow, ease him into it. but maybe it is better to just pull of the band aid.

"Oh my god"

"My words exactly", I mumbled before the tears started again.

But unlike me, Shane was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

He's smiling, why the hell is he smiling? Here I am freaking out because there's something growing inside me and he's just got this goofy look on his face!

"Shane?" I asked, hoping to trigger some sort of reaction to what I just said.

"That's…wow. I mean, well, that's great", he's smile only widened more than I even thought possible.

Why wasn't he running away? Screaming at me about how the hell this had happened and braking down because he knows he isn't ready. Just like me. I wanted him to be mad, maybe even storm off like always. I needed that to happen, because if Shane wasn't worried, if he actually wanted this, I couldn't break his heart when things didn't work out. There was no way I was having this baby.

"Oh my god", he repeated after a moment of silence between both of us, and my hopes rose. I swore I heard fear in his voice. "I'm got to get another job; we're going to need money for all the supplies and stuff."

I sighed. "No, Shane, you don't, because we won't need supplies. I can't do this." My voice was braking, as was the smile on his face.

"What do you mean? We don't really have a choice Claire!" his voice was rising, and I knew he was on the verge on yelling, just like I wanted, but for all the wrong reasons.

"You know what I mean. I'm only seventeen, how am I supposed to finish uni with a child. I…I'm just not ready." I whispered. I couldn't meet his eyes, and I felt horrible. But I knew the look he would be giving me right now, and I knew it would break my heart.

"I don't even get a say in this? You're seriously going to go and KILL our baby and not care how I feel!" the anger and hurt in his voice was unsettling, and I was scared.

"Shane please don't make me do this. I'm too young, I thought you'd understand" I could feel tears falling from my eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't." Was all he said before I heard the front door slam.


End file.
